User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XXVlll
18 ~ n It was like being in a giant dome, the kinds where you can't tell when it ends or how large it is. The walls and floor around him was a shifting gas. He looked around and discovered that Chaos's wolves had followed him in. "Hello there." Winter said. They looked up at him. If wolves could smile, that's what Lucky attempted to do. Winter chuckled then remembered that monsters were much stronger here. He summoned his units. Instantly, strange monsters materialized around Winter and his units. "Who are these?" Eze asked. "Do we attack them?" "Yes! Look for green ones! Those are the most important ones!" Winter said and attacked the nearest monster. It was some sort of statue. It appeared to have a bush growing off it. It also appeared to be vibrating. It sent a torrent of leaves at Winter. He cut them aside with a blade of steel energy. Then he rammed Revan into the statue's "face". It faded into a small yellow orb. Winter picked it up and examined it. He assumed that it was the essence he needed but he couldn't be sure. He put it in his bag. "Hey Winter? Did you need this? I got it from this statues thingie." Eze said. "That would be the essence of an Earth Idol." Rowgen said. He blasted his rifle at what appeared to be a floating pot with ears. Unlike the two Idols they had fought, this one was red. Eze tossed the essence into Winter's bag. "And what is that?" Will asked. "Fire Pot. That thingie that Kajah is fighting is a Dragon Mimic. You may want to help him." Rowgen said. Darvanshel and Eze moved over to attack the Dragon Mimic. Winter looked around for an Earth Pot. Fortunately, he didn't have to look long. Unfortunately, it found him first. "Gah!" Winter said as it sent leaves spinning at him. He kicked it away and Chaos's wolves attacked it. When they finished, another yellow orb lie there. Winter picked it up and put it in his bag. Hadaron gave him another orb, this one was shifting colors. "Dragon Mimic essence. Tia is healing Kajah and Darvanshel." he said. "Ok. All that's left is the essence of an Earth Totem. Wish we could find one." Winter said. Rowgen pointed his gun behind Winter. "You just got your wish." he said. Winter turned and found a massive being, twice as tall as him. It appeared to be wearing green robes and had green blades coming out of its back. It raised its massive arms and a torrent of leaves shot out at Winter. He created a shield and blocked them. "Attack it!" Winter shouted. Zellah, Hadaron, Eze, and Will moved toward the Totem. Lario and Rowgen began to shoot it a little farther back. They surrounded the Totem and took turns attacking and withdrawing to keep it guessing. Finally, it shot leaves in all directions and blasted them back. Eze groaned. "I'll bring him to Tia." Will said. Winter nodded. "Vile Assualt." Hadaron said. "Destroy me..." Zellha murmured. Both blasts hit the Totem and sent it stumbling back. It stomped towards them. Winter created an exoskeleton in the shape of a dragon and attacked the Totem. "Rowen! Can you get a clear shot!" Winter shouted. The Totem was weakening. If Rowgen could get a critical hit, the battle might end. "Almost.....Refined Spark." Rowgen said. The thunderbolt hit the Earth Totem square in the face. It crashed to the ground and faded into a red orb. Winter dismissed his exoskeleton and picked it up. "Great. We have everything we need. Now how do we leave?" Winter asked. The moment the words left his mouth, everything around him glowed brighter then it faded back to the St. Lamian landscape. "Well done Winter! Did you get what you-*cough*-needed?" Tilith asked. "Yes. Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine.*cough* Just a cough that's all. Now to evolve a unit-*cough*-place the essences in a pentagon around said unit-*cough*-and-*cough cough cough*-say the evolution spell. It's-*cough*-in your guide. I'm sorry Winter. I'm not fine. Maxwell cursed me. I'll be fine though. I can't-*cough*-stay here any longer. Sorry Winter." Tilith said and ran off giving Winter no chance to reply. "She'll be fine. She is a goddess after all." Will said. "Yeah, I guess so. Now, time for you to be evolved Tia." Winter said. He pulled the essences out and put them around Tia. He looked in the guide and said the spell. The essences began to glow bright orange. They grew bright enough that Winter had to turn away. There was a brief flash of a darker orange light before it stopped. Tia stood there, with a crown and a deer stood behind her. Winter grinned. She smiled shyly back. Eze cheered. Kajah looked at him, amused. "Awesome! Just like how Rowgen evolved!" Eze said. "Well, of course it's the same. We both evolved." Rowgen said. "Let's see how you can heal Tia." Winter said and gestured towards Darvanshel. She walked over and sang a different song. Winter felt better almost immediately. "I see we succeeded." Darvanshel said. Winter grinned at him. "Yes we did. Now we are one step closer to beating Maxwell." Winter said. -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "So not all of the Imperial Sisters....?" Chaos asked the tavern keeper. The tavern keeper was a surprisingly young woman with blond hair. She looked around carefully before answering. "Yes. The Emperor has mistresses. Not all of his daughters are...." she gestured uncertainly. "Ah, I understand." Chaos said. He had been talking to Lila for a while about how things in Agni Reborn were. "There are also rumors. Rumors that he had some of his daughters trained as assassins." she said. Chaos raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Really? Does he not care for them?" Chaos asked. Lila shrugged. "I can't tell. His youngest isn't though. I can tell you that." Lila said. "Why?" Chaos asked. "Her name is Nightshade, I believe. She is only maybe six years of age." she said. Chaos nodded his understanding. He finished the stew he had been eating. "Well, thanks Lila. It's nice being able to talk to someone every once and a while." Chaos stood up, paid for his meal, and left the tavern. "Have a good one." She called as he left. Once outside the tavern, Chaos frowned in thought. "It's too bad the Emperor keeps mistresses. Makes my job much harder," he said to himself then shrugged, "guess you can't have everything." Category:Blog posts